What She Wants Tonight
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia finally takes the bulls by the horns on Valentines Day and shows her hotstuff how she truly feels, I hope you enjoy this short story, I haven't decided if it's going to be a 3 or 4 shot yet we'll see how my muse is and in what direction she leads me in but I truly hope you enjoy this story inspired by Luke Bryans song What She Wants Tonight
1. Chapter 1

This short story is inspired by Luke Bryans song What She Wants Tonight, I hope you enjoy my little Valentines story

What She Wants Tonight-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed and smiled as she looked at herself in her full body mirror, she turned around and said, "not bad old girl, not bad at all and just maybe you'll get the man you want tonight". She grabbed her purse and slid her cell phone inside and then blew out a deep breath before turning around and stepping out her front door and slowly making her way toward the elevators at the end of the hall.

Derek Morgan smiled as he walked into the bar, as he looked around he inwardly groaned, he couldn't believe it was already Valentines Day and once again he had no real Valentine". He looked over his shoulder as he stood waiting his turn to get a drink and all he saw on one side of the bar was couples and on the other were single women.

He blew out a deep breath and said, "she's not going to be here so just have a few drinks and get your dance on and then get out of here and go home and watch some tv". Derek had no more than finished thinking those words than a brunette sat down beside him and said, "buy a girl a drink"?, Derek said, "sure" and motioned to the bartender and said, "put her drink on my bill Todd".

The bartender nodded his head and said, "sure thing Derek", the woman batted her eyelashes at him and said, "are you alone tonight handsome"?, Derek weakly smiled and said, "I'm just here for a few drinks before I call it a night, I'm not really looking for a date tonight, sorry", he grabbed his drink and headed to the other end of the bar.

The brunette followed him and leaned in and whispered, "I know you want me so why fight it"?, Derek said, "listen" and the woman said, "Shelly, my name is Shelly and it's a pleasure to meet you Derek". Derek said, "listen Shelly, I'm now looking for anything tonight, sorry but I would rather be alone".

Shelly said, "ohhhh come on just one drink and then if you don't want my company I promise that I'll leave you alone", Derek knew that having a drink with the woman was going to be the only way to get rid of her so he reluctantly nodded his head and said, "alright one drink and I mean one drink"

Derek was sitting across from Shelly trying to pay attention to what she was saying but the only thing he could think about was his baby girl, he wondered what she was doing tonight. He had heard rumors that she had ended things with Kevin a week ago and since the team had only gotten back from being away for over two weeks he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Penelope about it yet".

Shelly said, "are you listening to me"?, Derek said, "huh, what, sorry what did you say"?, she laughed and said, "alright sugar I get the point, you're not interested, you have a good night". Derek smiled and said, "you have a good night too Shelly" and then he watched her walk away.

He felt his heart race as he watched Penelope walk into the bar, she looked breathtakingly beautiful in her strapless black dress and the way it hugged her curved perfectly made him moan in appreciation. He watched her walk over and put some money into the slot on the juke box, he then watched her turn around and start walking over toward him.

She smiled and held out her hand and said, "wanna dance angel fish"?. Derek slid his hand into hers and said, "you are making my night sweet lady" as she led him to the center of the dance floor. Now Derek Morgan wasn't into country music, well that was until tonight, until Penelope wanted to dance to it.

As the music started she turned her back to his front and grabbed his hands and put them on her hips as she started swaying and as he smiled he knew that from this day forward he was definitely a country music fan.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was inspired by Luke Bryans song What She Wants Tonight, I own nothing having to do with the song or Criminal Minds

What She Wants Tonight-Ch 2

Penelope reached her hands behind her and put them on Dereks hips and pulled him closer as she continued to grind against him, Derek bit down on his bottom lip and scooted closer to her. They fit perfectly together, he had dreamed of this night since the first night he had met her.

He had asked her to dance at least 1000 times and she had always turned him down but tonight she asked him, she finally made the first move and asked him to dance. As the music filled the bar he had blocked out every other person but her, tonight on that dance floor, holding her in his arms, they were the only two people in the world.

She walks up, velvet rope unhooks

She snaps her fingers and a drink comes

She locks you down with just one look

She's got this whole club undone

If she's on the rebound you ain't gonna know it

Coming off a heartbreak she ain't gonna show it

She's eyes caught, red dot, locked on me, yeah

Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and smiled as she slid closer to him

She wants my hands on her body

She wants to burn like she's made of fire

Said she ain't going home till we

Drink every drop of Kentucky dry

Don't even know what she'll do when she does it

Palm of her hand I'm hers in the blink of an eye

She don't take no and I love

She gets what she wants

And I get to be what she wants tonight

And I get to be what she wants tonight

Penelope turned around in his arms and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, he then slid his knee between her legs and pulled her as close as possible as the song continued.

I get to catch all of her secrets

Sequins dancing off flashing lights

If she wants it then we're leaving

Get me home, park the truck and cut the tires

I get to be where she goes when she's lonely

The last door of the night she's closing

Oh I know she could have anything but

She wants my hands on her body

She wants to burn like she's made of fire

Said she ain't going home till we

Drink every drop of Kentucky dry

Don't even know what she'll do when she does it

Palm of her hand, I'm hers in the blink of an eye

She don't take no and I love

She gets what she wants

And I get to be what she wants tonight

And I get to be what she wants tonight

Penelope leaned in and kissed the side of Dereks neck, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin, he had dreamed about this forever and tonight his dreams were coming true.

And I don't know how I got to be the only thing she needs right now

She wants my hands on her body

She wants to burn like she's made of fire

Said she ain't going home till we

Drink every drop of Kentucky dry

Don't even know what she'll do when she does it

Palm of her hand, I'm hers in the blink of an eye

She don't take no and I love

She gets what she wants

And I get to be what she wants tonight

And I get to be what she wants tonight

And I get to be what she wants tonight

Penelope kissed her way to Dereks lips and gently brushed her lips against his and then whispered the words he had been longing to hear since the day he met her. She looked up at him and said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command", he then intertwined their fingers and after grabbing their things they quickly made their way from the bar and outside to his truck.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

What She Wants Tonight-Ch 3

The ride back to Dereks place didn't take long and soon they were stumbling through his front door wrapped in each others arms, he kicked the door shut and quickly locked it before pulling Penelope back into his arms. He crashed his lips against hers, she moaned and as Derek deepened the kiss she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, he then licked, sucked and gently nipped at her creamy white skin, she hissed in pleasure as she felt him gently sucking on her neck. She knew that he was marking her as his and right now she couldn't have been happier about it.

She reached down and tugged his shirt out of his pants and as she pulled it up over his body he smiled at her, she tossed his shirt on the couch and ran her hands over his muscular chest. Derek felt his heart racing as he unzipped her dress and gently pulled it down over her chest.

Her breasts sprang free and he said, "perfection, you, baby girl are pure perfection", he then leaned down and kissed his way from her neck down to the valley between those perfect breasts. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he latched on to her nipple, the feeling of having his lips sucking on her nipple felt amazing, perfect and something she had dreamed of for years.

Derek then kissed his way over to her other breast. he wanted to pay it the same attention, after a few minutes he then kissed his way back up to her perfect lips. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "enough teasing hotstuff, make love to me, make me yours in every way".

He picked her up and said, "wrap your legs around my waist", she did what she was told and he swatted her butt and said, "from tonight you're mine baby girl, mine and only mine". He claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss as he carried her up the staircase that led to his bedroom.

When they walked into his room he laid her down on the bed, she looked so sexy laying there in only her panties, she bit down on her bottom lip and smiled as she watched him pull his belt from his pants. He then slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and ever so slowly slid them down over his hips.

As his erection sprang free she licked her lips and said, "is that for little ole me"?, Derek stalked toward her and climbed onto the bed and as he crawled up her body and rested between her legs he said, "every inch sweetness, every inch". he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, as they pulled apart he said, "I love you".

She said, "I love you too", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss, Derek lined himself up at her entrance and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her. She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and wiggled her butt, letting him know that she was ready to continue.

He then started a slow and steady pace, he wanted to make slow passionate love to her, that was after all what she deserved, she as his goddess, his oracle, his everything and she needed to be treated that way. Each thrust, each kiss, each moan brought them both closer and closer to what they were seeking, release.

Derek smiled against her lips a few minutes later as she tightened up around him, a few hard, deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the new lovers as they exploded in bliss. Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl, now and forever, now and forever".

She rolled to her side and laid her head down on his chest and said, "that was amazing, that was better than I had ever dreamed it could be", Derek wrapped his arms lovingly around her and said, "it's never been like that for me before, not ever, tonight for the first time in my life I made love to a woman and that woman is the love of my life, my goddess, my baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "show me how much you love me", he rolled her over onto her back and did just that, all night long

THE END


End file.
